


Pregnancy Tantrums

by can_i_slytherin



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hormones, Pregnancy, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: In which Wanda has a very bad, no good, awful day. But, Natasha is there to soothe her.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	Pregnancy Tantrums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> I did my best with this one, but I fear that it might not be very good.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy!

Wanda was hot and uncomfortable. Her stomach felt too big and her back and feet  _ hurt.  _ The baby had decided part way into her last trimester that it would become a gymnast and use her pelvic floor as a springboard, which meant she needed to pee every few minutes. It was torture, but the good kind- if there ever was a  _ good  _ torture. She knew that the pain and discomfort would be worth it because, in but a few months, a perfect little baby would be born and she would be a mother. 

She and Natasha had been blessed when T’Challa had offered for them to be the guinea pigs for Wakanda’s experimental IVF technology. They had gone into the hospital, completely certain that it wouldn’t work, what with Natasha’s sterilisation, but a few weeks after the surgery, Wanda missed her period and took a pregnancy test; then, lo and behold, the test came back positive. 

That was eight months ago. 

Now, a month or so before her due date, the stress was finally getting to her- especially today. 

Nothing seemed to be going right. Firstly, the shower had broken when she was mid hair-wash and she’d had to trudge, half-naked, through the tower to Steve and Bucky’s floor to steal their shower. Then, the coffee machine in the common area had given her a half-filled cup of coffee because Tony, it seemed, had forgotten to refill it after he’d drained it in the early hours of the morning.  _ Then,  _ the pocket of her favourite cardigan had caught on the door handle on the way to the bathroom and had ripped clean off. 

So,  _ nothing  _ was going right and she’d about had enough. She was one more mishap away from screaming, crying and breaking something- not necessarily in that order. 

But, the nail in her coffin had been when she’d been craving a slice of toast and Tony had warily informed her that Thor had eaten the last of the bread when he’d been on earth. 

She saw red, figuratively and literally, as she threw her arms out to the side in frustration and red sparks flitted from her fingertips, destroying anything glass within her reach. Tony shrieked, ducking underneath his coat to protect himself from the falling glass, and stared at Wanda with a wary expression. 

“Wanda?” 

“Why is this happening to me?!” She cried, tears pouring down her face and a haze of red magic gathering around her, wisps of energy crackling through the air, wrapping around anything moveable. 

The toaster went sailing across the room, smashing against the wall above Tony’s head, and the man ducked out of the way to avoid being hit. Next went the electric kettle, lukewarm water splashing against her toes as it landed in a shattered heap at her feet. 

She briefly heard Tony saying something, but he was too distant and muffled for it to make any sense to her rage-addled brain. There was a bark of something in Russian, the voice too deep to be Natasha’s, and Wanda vaguely recognised it as Bucky. 

A distant part of her hoped that she hadn’t triggered his Winter Soldier instincts- the last thing they needed was an emotional witch  _ and _ an overprotective supersoldier. 

The drawers shot open and the cutlery landed on the floor with a clatter, but before she had a chance to cause any more damage, a set of arms wound around her from behind, hands coming to rest over her ever-growing bump. The slim fingers rubbed soothing circles against her stomach and a pair of soft lips pressed a series of kisses against the back of her neck, whispering soothing words against the skin there. 

“You’re okay,” Natasha soothed, pressing another kiss into her hairline. “I’m here now. You’re okay. I love you so much. You’re so strong and beautiful and perfect. You’re going to make a wonderful mother. I’m here.” 

“Natasha,” Wanda whimpered, sagging backwards against the redhead, hands coming to rest over Natasha’s, intertwining their fingers. From the corner of her eye, she saw Bucky stuff his gun back into the waistband of his jeans and smiled apologetically at him, nodding when he shook his head dismissively. 

“I’m here, Little Red,” she replied, pressing a kiss behind her ear, fingers still rubbing soft circles into her swollen stomach. 

“I’m tired,” she whispered, eyes fluttering closed and tiredness taking over her body. 

Natasha smirked. “I can imagine that you are,” she paused for a moment. “Shall we go back home? Get you into bed so you can nap?” 

“That sounds wonderful,” Wanda replied. “I love you.” 

Natasha chuckled in her ear. “I love you too, Little Red,” the redhead turned on her heel, bringing Wanda with her, and motioned for Bucky to come closer. “ _ Help me, Yasha, she’s too heavy to carry _ .” 

Bucky nodded, carefully approaching with his hands held out in front of him. “May I pick you up?”

Wanda winced at his cautious tone and nodded in reassurance. “Please,” she squeaked slightly when he scooped her into his arms, carrying her towards the elevator. She laid a hand on his chest, rubbing her cheek briefly against his shoulder. “I’m sorry for scaring you.” 

Bucky shrugged nonchalantly. “I’ve seen worse.” 

Wanda grinned, happy that she hadn’t caused any permanent damage, and found herself unable to stay awake much longer, her eyes slowly slipping shut. 

When she blinked awake again, it was to Natasha crawling into the bed behind her, pressing against her back and wrapping her arms around her waist, hands coming to rest on her bump. Wanda whimpered and scooted closer to her, settling her hands over Natasha’s. 

“I wish Pietro was here,” Wanda whispered, her voice tight with emotion. 

Natasha made a sympathetic noise and pressed a kiss against Wanda’s shoulder. “Me too.” 

“But, you are here,” she replied. “And that is one of the few things that I need in life.” 

“Good, because I’m not going anywhere,” Natasha promised. “I love you, Wanda Marya Maximoff.” 

Wand tilted her head to press a kiss against Natasha’s nose, a bit misplaced by the angle, but the thought was there. “I love you too, Natalia Alianovna Romanova.” 

Pregnancy was horrible, but, a month later, when she looked her baby girl, Petra Jamie, in the eyes, she knew that it was all worth it and she would do it again in a heartbeat. 


End file.
